


but the timing was wrong

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Bitty is a wedding planner, F/M, M/M, ZImbits endgame, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: Eric Bittle is Boston's best wedding planner, but will he be able to plan the wedding when he falls in love with the groom?A Zimbits "Wedding Planner" AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago I watched "The Wedding Planner" and thought, "Hey, why don't we have an AU based on this yet?" so, this is my attempt at fulfilling that. The whole story is written, and I'll probably be posting it as I finish editing the chapters.
> 
> Un-betaed, so please forgive my mistakes. You can find me at [heresyourchecksir](http://heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All the characters belong to the wonderful Ngozi Ukazu.

Ever since he was a little boy, Eric knew he wanted to plan weddings. There was just something he loved about getting every tiny little detail right so that a couple’s wedding day would go off without a problem. Fresh out of college, Eric joined Larissa’s Weddings, the top wedding planning company in Boston. Eric quickly made a name for himself as one of the best wedding planners in the city, which was no easy feat. He knew what he deserved for his work, and he was determined to make it happen. One day, after pulling off one of his most successful weddings, Eric approached his boss Larissa, who was working in her office.

“Camilla Collins,” he said in lieu of a greeting as he entered her office.

“What about her?” Larissa said, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Her family taught kids to play tennis at a recreation center. Now, five years later, they’re one of the biggest home-fitness providers in America,” Eric explained, dropping a magazine with Camilla on the front cover onto Larissa’s desk.

“And why does this matter?” Larissa asked, barely sparing a glance at Eric. Eric opened the magazine and pointed to another picture of Camilla.

“They put her wedding announcement in the society pages. Why?” Eric said, then didn’t wait for an answer, “Because they want their new money to be taken very seriously. They see this as their ticket into the club. They wanna make it a social event, the party everybody talks about.”

“Okay,” Larissa said, gesturing for him to get to the point. Eric rolled his eyes and continued.

“I already made contact. She’s coming to the Poindexter wedding to see my work. I'm gonna nail this account. We'll be in every major bridal magazine in the country,” Eric said confidently. “It'll be our biggest event ever. When I pull it off, you're gonna make me a partner.” Larissa finally looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock

“A partner?” she asked in disbelief. Eric nodded. “Seriously?” Eric nodded again. “Okay, look, you are fantastic wedding planner. Very good work, but let me tell you something. I built this business on my back. I sweat, I toiled. I did things a little, innocent wedding planner like yourself shouldn't even hear about.”

“I’m not that innocent,” Eric grumbled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Larissa ignored him and continued talking.

“I made the big plans, okay? I made the sacrifices,” Larissa said pointedly.

“You also never made any money,” Eric reminded her. She scoffed and threw her hands in the air. “Until I came along. I've been here for five years, Larissa. I bring in more revenue than all of your other wedding planners combined. Times five! You need me.” Larissa looked unimpressed. “You know you need me. I know you know that you need me.” Larissa continued to look unimpressed.

“Eric, look-” Larissa started to say, but Eric interrupted her.

“You know, maybe I should just start my own company,” he said, sinking down into one of the plush chairs Larissa liked to keep in her office. Larissa glared at him.

“You wouldn't dare,” Larissa all but growled. Eric gave her a firm look.

“If I nailed the Collins account and you made me a partner I wouldn’t have to,” Eric reminded her. Larissa glared at him, but he held her gaze. After a minute, Larissa sighed.

“Fine,” she relented, “but first you have to nail this account.” Eric smiled.

“Don’t worry, I will,” he assured her. Larissa rolled her eyes and shooed him out of her office, where Chris, Eric’s assistant, was waiting eagerly to hear how the meeting went. Eric said nothing, but flashed him a bright and confident smile, which made Chris gasp.

“You're gonna be a partner!” Chris cheered as Eric closed the door.

“I gotta get the account first,” Eric reminded him, starting to walk down the hallway. Chris scoffed and followed after him.

“Please, Eric, you're totally gonna get the account,” he assured him, “You’re the best wedding planner in the city. People would have to be crazy to not hire you.”

“Thanks Chris,” Eric said, giving him a smile and letting them both into his office, “I sure hope you’re right.”

“And once you’re a partner, all you’ll need to do is find the right guy and your life will be perfect!” Chris said with stars in his eyes. Eric let out a chuckle.

“Now that’s the trick, ain’t it? Finding a guy,” Eric said, only slightly bitter.

“Oh c’mon Eric, it’s a lot easier to find someone than you think,” Chris said, sitting on the corner of Eric’s desk.

“Just because you found your wife by literally running into her doesn’t mean that that’s how everyone else finds their soulmate,” Eric pointed out. Chris shrugged.

“You never know, Eric, the world works in mysterious ways,” Chris said, nudging Eric gently with this elbow. “Oh and by the way, you won the betting pool. The Wicks marriage only lasted one year, two months. How do you do it?”

“They chose “Honestly I Love You” by Olivia Newton-John as their wedding song. That puts them in the fifteen-month divorce range,” Eric explained, feeling slightly smug.

“So cynical, but you’re always so right!” Chris said, sounding impressed. Eric shrugged.

“It’s why I’m so good at what I do,” he said, “Now get. Some of us have to prepare so we can make partner.”

 

***

  
  
When Eric told his mother about the potential partnership at their weekly baking meetings at her house, she was overjoyed for him.

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you!” she said, pulling a piping hot peach pie out of the oven. “I know how hard you’ve worked for this!”

“Thank you, mama,” he said, elbow deep in pie dough. “It looks like all my hard work is gonna be worth it.”

“Now honey, I could never be prouder of your hard work,” Suzanne said, her tone too innocent, “But I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, mother,” Eric said, irritated. He knew his mother what his mother was not so subtly hinting at, and he was in no mood to discuss it again.

“Workin’ yourself to an early grave helping others on the happiest day of their life is not happiness, Dicky,” Suzanne said, brandishing a wooden spoon at him. “I just want you to find that special someone so you can have the happiest day of your life as well.”

“Mother!” Eric groaned.

“And I think I’ve found someone for you,” Suzanne said smugly, turning back to her mixing bowl.

“What?” Eric said, caught off guard. In all their previous conversations, she had just suggested he join dating website or to try speed dating. She had never actively tried to find him anyone before.

“I was working at the farmer’s market the other day and I found the perfect man for you to marry,” she explained smugly.

“Mother please!” Eric said, exasperatedly kneading his dough.

“You even know him! Remember John Johnson, the little boy you use to play with down in Georgia? Suzanne asked. Eric looked at her in disbelief.

“The kid who ate mud?” Eric said in disgust. Suzanne nodded.

“That’s the one!” she said enthusiastically. Eric rolled his eyes.

“Why, this is the most wonderful day of my life! A man of my very own!” Eric said sarcastically, “You must bring me to him at once.”

“No need, sweetheart. He’s already here!” Suzanne said brightly. She set her mixing bowl on the counter, walked to the doorway of the kitchen, and called up the stairs, “John?” Eric heard footsteps on the stairs, panicked, and started to pack up his things. He slipped his laptop, which they had been listening to music on, into his bag as his mother entered the room with a tall gentleman on her arm.

“Eric? You remember John, don’t you?” she said with a pleasant smile and hinting eyes. Eric smiled politely at John, but continued to slowly pack his things. John smiled back brightly.

“The last time I saw you, you were so tiny,” John said happily, as if it was a good memory. “Your eyes were too big for your head.”

“How nice. Thank you,” Bitty said sarcastically, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“You're welcome,” John said with a smile, “I look forward to our life together.”

“Okay,” Bitty said, pushing past John. He pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek and headed towards the door.

“Dicky, wait!” Suzanne called. Eric just waved behind him and left the house, eager to get away.

 

***

  
  
A few days later, Eric found himself at the Poindexter wedding, feeding the tipsy best man every line of his own speech. When the speech was finished and the toast successfully made, a short blonde haired woman entered the tent where Eric had hid to give the speech.

“You just fed the best man his speech!” she said, sounding impressed.

“Best men hardly ever come up with a decent speech, hon,” Eric responded with a smile. He held out his hand, “You must be Camilla.”

“That I am. I have to say, I am very impressed with this wedding!” Camilla said, gesturing to the event around her.

“I’m glad to hear it. I hope I’ll be able to make you just as happy with your own wedding, should you choose to hire me,” Eric said with a charming smile.

“What would you imagine for my wedding?” Camilla asked with a challenging smile. Eric considered it for a moment.

“Well, now, having met you, and just off the top of my head… I see… night. Tower Hill Botanical Gardens. White, silk tents thin enough to see the stars. Candlelight. Wedgewood. Exotic waringin trees imported from Bali.” As Eric spoke, Camilla’s expression morphed from one of challenge to one of awe.

“Wow,” she said in wonder. “Wait until my fiance hears about this. He will just die of excitement.”

“I find that most grooms are N.I.D’s. Not into details,” Eric said, gently nudging her playfully.

“That’s my Laurent alright,” Camilla said with a laugh. Camilla sighed fondly and looked around the wedding again. “This might be a little rushed, but Eric, would you like to plan my wedding?” Eric smiled broadly.

“Hon, it would be my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric almost gets in an accident and meets a cute stranger

On his walk home after the wedding, Eric called Larissa to tell her the good news.

“They want to have it in June, which is real soon, I know, but I think I’ll be able to get it done in time,” Eric said, “And you won’t have to worry about a single thing. Okay? Okay. Bye Larissa.” Eric hung up as he started crossing the street. Halfway across, the strap on his messenger bag broke, sending the bag crashing to the ground and spilling it’s contents all over the street.

“Aw shoot,” Eric said. He gave a quick glance around to make sure no cars were coming, and quickly began grabbing things. He almost had everything when he heard a low rumble throughout the street. He looked up and saw a giant dumpster rolling down the street, headed directly for him. He quickly got out of the way, knowing he could easily replace the pens and pencils still left on the street. As he walked away, he felt his pockets for his phone and found it missing. He looked back toward the street and saw the bright red case lying directly in the path of the oncoming dumpster. Pens and pencils were one thing, but Eric relied on his phone for everything from costumer meetings to Twitter. He raced back to grab it, but struggled to pick it up. He glanced at the dumpster barring down on him and sent a prayer up to whatever might be listening that he wouldn’t get killed by two tons of garbage. At the last second, a large shape flew out of nowhere and grabbed Eric, pulling him out of the way of the dumpster. Eric landed hard on his back on the street, the shape on top of him. Eric groaned and opened his eyes to find the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man looked down at him, his face lined with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a gentle baritone. Eric prayed he wasn’t blushing.

“I’m great,” he said a little dreamily. “Where’s my phone?”

“Your phone?” the man asked. He gently grabbed Eric’s hand and lifted it up so Eric could see his phone tightly clutched in his own grasp. “You got it right here. Now talk to me. How are you feeling? Are you experiencing any dizziness, nausea, difficulty breathing?” The man’s bright blue eyes looked Eric up and down, his expression still one of worry.

"The breathing thing rings a bell,” Eric wheezed. “Then again, you are on top of me, cutting off my air supply.” The man let out a gentle chuckle and smiled, dazzling Eric.

“Your mental clarity is excellent. That's good. You don't appear to have a concussion, which is even better. You took quite a fall,” the man told him. Eric smiled back at him, but felt the need to address the bigger problem at hand.

“Why are you still on top of me?” he asked. The man let out another laugh.

“That's a good question,” he said, pushing himself up. He helped Eric to sit up, and pointed at a large gray dumpster at the side of the road. “You see that dumpster there? Seems that dumpster tried to kill you. You were standing in the middle of the road, and it was coming right at you.”

“You saved…” Eric started, then got distracted when the man looked at him expectantly, “my phone. And my life.” 

“Your phone was what I was going for. You just turned out to be a bonus,” the man said with another gentle smile. Eric was positive he was blushing bright red at this point. The man offered Eric his hand. “Come on. We're gonna try and get up. Take your time.” Eric pulled himself upright with the help of the man, and immediately felt faint. He fell into the man.

“You smell like a pb’n’j,” Eric mumbled into the man’s chest, “and maple syrup.” Eric felt his body slump against the man’s as his eyes slide shut and he quickly slipped out of consciousness.

***

When Eric woke up, he immediately thought he was back in college. The florescent light above him looked exactly the same as the ones in the trainer’s room at Brown. He groaned, his body feeling stiff and sore. Eric tried to move his head, but he soon felt that his neck was trapped in a brace. Before he could really start worrying about where he was, a familiar looking man walked into the room.

“You’re that guy-” Eric started to say, but he was cut off.

“Jack Zimmermann,” the man introduced, “I’m one of the trainers here for the Boston Bruins. We’re at their training facility right now.”

“Oh,” Eric said, most of his questions answered. “I’m Eric-”

“Bittle. Yeah, I know,” Jack said, looking sheepish, “I had to go through your things to get some identification. Sorry about that. I’ve run some tests and it looks like you’re going to be just fine. You can even take the neck brace off if you would like.”

“Okay,” Eric said, reaching back and undoing the Velcro. Jack reached out to take the brace from him, and Eric noticed bandages around his hand. “What happened to your hand?” Jack glanced down at it and then glanced back up at Eric with a smirk.

“You fell on it,” Jack said.

“I’m so sorry,” Eric apologized, feeling guilty.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jack assured him. “Better my hand then your head.” He offered Eric his undamaged hand. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to the front door.” As they walked, Eric attempted to make small talk.

“So what’s it like working for the Bruins?” Eric asked.

“Euh, it’s a lot of large, sweaty men who try to lie to me about taking care of their bodies. As if I don’t know how many cheat days they each take,” Jack answered. Eric opened his mouth to ask another question when he heard a familiar voice.

“… and I was just confused as to how he got near the dumpster anyway!” it said loudly. Eric and Jack rounded the corner to see Chris there, talking animatedly to the receptionist. When he caught sight of Eric, he gasped and ran over.

“Eric! You’re okay!” Chris said, wrapping his arms around Eric and squeezing tightly.

“Chris, what are you doing here?” Eric asked, slightly bewildered as he pulled away from the hug.

“The receptionist found my number in your phone and called me to tell me what happened,” Chris said. His eyes flicked to Jack and back to Eric. “Is this the guy who saved you?” Jack blushed.

“I wouldn’t call it a rescue,” he said modestly, ducking his head down slightly, “I was just in the right place at the right time.” 

“Well, aren’t you just the modern day hero?” Chris asked with a smile, glancing pointedly at Eric. He held out his hand, “Christopher Chow. Nice to meet you.”

“Jack Zimmermann. Nice to meet you,” Jack said, shaking Chris’s hand.

“So, you’re a trainer here?” Chris asked, clearly eyeing the Bruins logo on Jack’s polo. Jack nodded. “Do you ever work nights?”

“Only when the team has a game,” Jack answered.

“Does the team have a game tonight?” Chris asked, innocently. Eric raised his eyebrow at him, confused as to where he might be going with this.

“Nope, not tonight,” Jack answered, apparently not aware that Chris might have an ulterior motive.

“Great!” Chris said, pulling Eric to his side, “You know, Eric and I were gonna go to the Boston Public Garden. They blow up a movie screen and show old movies. You should come with us!” When Jack seemed hesitant to answer, Chris added, “We won't take no for an answer.” 

“Would you leave him alone, please?” Eric asked, pulling away from Chris.

“Oh, you don't want me to go?” Jack asked, his tone somewhere between teasing and serious.

“Of course he wants you to go!” Chris insisted. Jack and Eric both looked hesitant, so Chris continued. “You know, the truth is, Jack… I've been thinking about a career in sports medicine and I'd really like to just pick apart your brain.” Jack looked between Chris and Eric as if he was trying to decipher something. Eric did his best to look neutral while Chris did his best to look sincere.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“Yes you will!” Chris said. Jack waved goodbye and headed back the way Eric and he had come from. Once he was out of earshot, Eric turned to Chris.

“I hate you,” he said. Chris just rolled his eyes fondly.

“You love me. Now c’mon, we have to go get you ready for your date tonight.” Chris winked and lead the way out of the building. Eric followed, knowing he was going to regret this later.

***

A few hours later, Eric found himself in the park with Chris, waiting for Jack to get back with snacks.

“Do not leave me here alone,” he told Chris, gripping his wrist tightly.

“I know what's best for you,” Chris said confidently, prying Eric’s hand off and dropping it. “I'm gonna get you over this Chad thing once and for all!”

“It hasn’t been that long!” Eric protested. Chris gave him an unimpressed look.

“It’s been six years,” he reminded him. Eric glared at him, knowing he had no response to that.

“Please do not leave me alone!” Eric begged.

“It’s for your own good,” Chris said. “Oh look, there he is.” Eric turned just as Jack rejoined them.

“Here’s your gum ball,” Jack said to Chris, handing him a bright yellow gum ball.

“Thank you,” Chris said, glancing down at the candy. “Oh darn, you can never get the colors you want.” Jack glanced at Eric and shrugged in response.

“Oh, no!” Chris said, dramatically slapping his hand over his forehead. “I just remembered that I promised... uh… my friend's brother's godmother...that I would help her...um… change her printer ink cartridges tonight... because she's going out of town tomorrow... on an African safari. I should go do that. I'm really sorry that we're not gonna be able to have that medical chat.” Jack and Eric both looked at Chris, confused. Chris looked between the two confused faces and waved.

“Bye,” he said, turning and practically bolting away. Jack turned back to Eric and smiled.

“I hope his friend's brother's godmother is gonna be okay,” he said, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

“I’m sure she will be,” Eric assured him, mentally cursing Chris out. He turned to lead the way to the designated movie area. “You know, I have reserved seating.”

“Oh really?” Jack said, quickly catching up and falling in step with Eric. Eric nodded and lead Jack over to a blanket spread out under a tree. A tall, curly haired man sat on the blanket. 

“Thanks for guarding my tree, Derek,” Eric said, startling the man. He hopped up and brushed a few leaves off his shoulder.

“Yes, I'm guarding your tree. There's your blanket right there under your tree I kept for you,” Derek said awkwardly, pointing at the blanket. Eric chuckled.

“Thank you. Derek, this is Jack Zimmermann. Jack, this is Derek Nurse,” Eric introduced. Derek stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said. Jack took the hand and shook it.

“Pleased to meet you,” Jack said. 

"It's about time you had a date,” Derek stage whispered to Eric.

“It’s not a-” Eric tried to protest, but Derek ignored him. 

"What line of business are you in?” Derek asked Jack.

“I’m a trainer for the Boston Bruins.” Jack answered. Derek looked impressed.

“Very impressive,” he said, looking directly at Eric and giving him a not-so-subtle thumbs up. Eric rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Eric asked, feeling mortified.

“I can take a hint,” Derek said holding his hands up in surrender. He gave Eric a mischievous smile before turning and walking away. “See you at the farmer’s market.”

“Sorry. I'm so sorry about that,” Eric said when Derek was out of hearing range.

“About what?” Jack said with a playful smile. “And what’s so special about the farmer’s market?”

“Oh nothing really,” Eric tried to wave away.

“You can’t just say nothing when there’s clearly something,” Jack pushed as he lowered himself down to the blanket.

“It’s nothing much, it’s just…” Eric looked at Jack, who was watching him with interest. Eric felt himself turn beet red, “My mother and I run a bakery stand at the farmers market.”

“Oh,” Jack said, “That’s cool.”

“No it’s not,” Eric insisted as he sat down on the blanket a reasonable distance from Jack, “You’re just being nice.”

“Maybe,” Jack admitted with a shrug, “but all of my hobbies revolve around hockey. At least yours is productive.”

“I guess,” Eric said with a shrug of his own. Jack smiled at him kindly.

“So how’d you get into it? The farmer’s market?” Jack asked.

“Well, my mama taught me how to bake a pie practically before she taught me to walk, and I’ve always loved baking. After my dad died and my mama moved up here, we started baking together more often to spend time together. After a while we figured we better not waste what we make, and our friends were only able to take so much of our goods off our hands. So we started a stand, and it’s been our thing ever since.”

“That is very cool,” Jack said sincerely. Eric blushed again. Jack took out a packet of m&m’s and opened it. He started picking through the colors and tossing some aside. Eric watched him in confusion for a minute.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked.

“Oh, uh…” Jack blushed, “I only eat the brown ones. I figure they have less artificial coloring because chocolate's already brown.” 

“That's very scientific of you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric said, mildly impressed.

“Thank you,” Jack said, offering Eric some of the candy. He cleared his throat. “So where would one go to get one of your pies?”

“Oh, look. It's starting,” Eric deflected, pointing at the screen where the movie was indeed starting. They watched most of the movie, sitting close to each other, before either of them said anything.

“Oh, that's beautiful,” Jack said, watching the screen in awe. Eric looked over at Jack, and noticed that they had slowly moved closer together while watching the movie.

“You like it?” Eric said, mildly mesmerized by the light flickering across Jack’s face. Jack nodded.

“This is by far the coolest thing I've ever done in this city,” Jack admitted, looking at Eric. They held each other’s gaze for a minute, neither seeming willing to look away. Eric could hear music coming from the speakers hidden somewhere.

“Wanna dance?” Eric asked in a moment of courage. Jack smiled sheepishly but didn’t look away.

“I don't know. I haven't danced in quite some time,” Jack admitted. 

“Okay,” Eric said, accepting the rejection while trying to not feel too disappointed.

“Hey, if someone asks you to dance, you dance,” Derek said, popping up from seemingly nowhere and startling Jack and Eric.

“Oh, Jack, you don’t have to,” Eric said. Jack let out a good natured chuckle.

“Derek's right. Yes, Eric, I would love to dance,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. He reached a hand out and pulled Eric to his feet. They walked over to an area where several other couples were dancing and started to sway together. Pressed close to him, Eric was able to appreciate how much taller Jack was than him.

“Where'd you learn to dance like this?” Eric asked, looking up into Jack’s deep blue eyes.

“Ballroom class,” Jack answered, looking down at Eric.

“Oh so you’re a socialite,” Eric said sarcastically. Jack laughed.

“The most social,” he said. “My mother put me in ballroom classes when I was a kid. She was the socialite who wanted me to be able to hold my own on the dance floor.”

“So let me guess, you haven’t been on the dance floor in ten years,” Eric said smiling. Jack shrugged and returned the smile.

“Something like that,” he said. They swayed together for a few minutes before Eric spoke up again.

“How's your thumb?” he asked, feeling the bandages under his fingers. 

“Never better,” Jack said, gently squeezing Eric’s hand. They swayed for a few more minutes.

“YMCA Parking Lot,” Eric said. Jack made a noise of confusion and Eric explained, “The farmer’s market is every Saturday at the North Side YMCA parking lot. It'll be the social event of the season. Maybe you should be there, since you’re such a socialite yourself.”

“Maybe you shouldn't step on my foot,” Jack said, but he didn’t sound like he was in any pain. Eric hopped back anyway.

“Did I?” he asked, glancing down at Jack’s feet and then back up at Jack’s face.

“Yes,” Jack said, the corners of his mouth twisting up.

“I’m sorry,” Eric said as he tried to back up even more. He tried to let go of Jack, but Jack held onto him.

“That's okay. Just don't let it happen again,” Jack said, pulling Eric close again. Eric looked up at Jack, who stared back at him almost fondly. He could easily see the individual hairs of Jack’s eyelashes. Had they been this close before?

“Don't tell me what to do,” Eric said, trying to break the tension. It came out more like a whisper than a joking command.

“Don't what?” Jack asked, seeming even closer than before. Eric could feel himself leaning up at the same time he could feel Jack leaning down. They went slow, both seeming hesitant in case the other wanted to pull back, but neither did. Just as their lips were about to meet, a clash of thunder interrupted them. Rain poured down on them, ruining the moment. As Jack ran to find cover with Eric’s hand firmly in his, Eric couldn’t help but feel that thought the moment had been ruined, the night certainly had not been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so I decided to post the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds out the truth about who he went on a date with

The next day Eric was at another one of the weddings he planned, showing Camilla more of his handiwork to help her get some more ideas for her own wedding. This wedding had also gone off without a problem, if you didn’t count the rambunctious family running around smashing plates while Chris tried to stop them as a problem. Eric got lost in his thoughts while watching the celebration, so he didn’t even realize when Camilla was trying to get his attention until she poked him in the arm.

“I’m sorry hon, what were you saying?” he said, turning to her.

“I was thinking teal for the bridesmaids,” Camilla said. “But we can talk about that later. What is up with you? You seem different.”

“I'm not different. How am I different?” Eric asked, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

“You can't stop smiling. And you have a dreamy look on your face,” she pointed out.

“I do?” Eric said, only partially faking surprise. Camilla nodded.

“Tell me,” she prodded with a mischievous smile, shaking him slightly.

“It's nothing,” Eric said, shaking his head. He could still feel the smile on his face.

“Then stop smiling,” Camilla challenged playfully, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Eric tried for a minute.

“I can't,” he admitted, flashing a bright smile at Camilla.

“Okay, who are they?” Camilla asked enthusiastically, gently nudging Eric. Eric told her the story while keeping an eye on Chris, who started trying to physically take plates away from the family. At the end of the story, Camilla sighed.

“This is like a fairy tale!” she proclaimed, “He saves your life. You dance under the stars. You kiss in the rain!”

“Almost kissed,” Eric corrected a little sadly. “I don't know, Camilla. I've been so out of the dating/relationship loop for so long maybe I’m seeing things.”

”You?” Camilla asked in shock, “But you’re a wedding planner!”

“You know, those who can't do, teach? Those who can't wed, plan,” Eric explained. Camilla nodded her understanding and leaned back casually.

“With my help, you could marry this man in three months,” she said confidently. Eric started to reply but was interrupted by Chris, who rushed over with a large stack of plates.

“I have totally lost control. Will you please, please, please help me?” he begged Eric, clutching the plates to his chest. Eric shrugged.

“Chris, if you can't beat 'em…” Eric said as he grabbed a plate off the pile and smashed it to the ground. Chris gasped.

“What has gotten into you?” he asked in bewilderment.

“He met a guy,” Camilla informed him. Chris gasped and dropped all the plates.

“You met a guy?” Chris asked excitedly. Eric nodded. Chris squealed as some of the family members came and dragged him away to join the celebration. “I wanna hear all about it!” he called over his shoulder.

“I owe you one, Chris!” Eric shouted back, laughing as Chris got dragged into the craziness of the party.

***

A few days later, Eric was at Adam Birkholtz’s School of Dance signing up one of his couples for dance lessons when he unexpectedly ran into Camilla.

“Hey Camilla, what are you doing here?” Eric asked in surprise.

“I might be a fantastic trainer, but I’m a terrible dancer,” Camilla admitted.

“I remember you mentioning that, but I thought your lesson wasn’t until Thursday,” Eric remembered.

“It was, but we had to change it,” Camilla said, “But this is perfect! You can finally meet Laurent! Laurent, come meet the wedding planner!” The last part Camilla addressed to a tall, dark haired man standing behind her. The man turned around and Eric felt his heart stop. Staring back at him was Jack, who looked just as shocked as Eric felt. Camilla looked between the two men, but before she could say anything, her phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller id and picked up, glancing apologetically at the men as she walked away. Eric and Jack stared at each other, both seeming like they were trying to figure out what to say. Eric let out a sigh of relief when Adam Birkholtz started talking.

“Quickly, people. Get your asses out here,” Adam said, causing the other couples to rush out onto the dance floor. “Welcome to the Adam Birkholtz School of dance. I am Adam Birkholtz. I'd like all my dancing couples paired up in twos ready to dance, not next week, not tomorrow, but now.” Eric felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Camilla, her phone still pressed to her ear.

“Dance with Laurent,” she instructed.

“I can’t,” Eric said shaking his head and trying to step back. Out of the corner of his eye, Eric could see Jack mimic his movements. Camilla started to say something, but was cut off.

“Is there a problem in the room?” Adam asked, looking between the three of them.

“I have to take this call,” Camilla explained, gesturing to the phone. Adam sighed.

“I understand you're busy. I'm busy too. But you’re holding up the class,” Adam said, looking at her expectantly.

“He’s with him,” Camilla said, pointing to Jack and Eric.

“All right,” Adam said, turning back to give instructions to the rest of the class.

“Eric, watch out for his thumb. He hurt it saving some old lady,” Camilla said, pointing to the bandages on Jack’s thumb before hurrying out of the room.

“Sorry, I can't,” Eric said, stepping away from Jack as Jack also spoke up.

“I got a prior engagement,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. Eric raised an eyebrow at him.

“Interesting choice of words,” Eric said bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at Jack. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but once again Adam interrupted.

“Wallflowers, it's time to blossom and bloom,” Adam said. When Jack and Eric made no movements, Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed their wrists, dragging them onto the dance floor. “Obviously, what we have here, people, is a fear of dancing. It's my firm belief we must conquer one's fears. Now, I have to gauge what I am dealing with, so I will play music, you will dance, and I will observe. Now, dance!” Adam flourished his arms and the music began. The couples around them began to dance, but Eric and Jack remained still. Eric felt himself be pushed towards Jack by Adam, who gave them both a pointed look. Jack held out his hand.

“Eric, would you like to dance?” he asked. Eric glanced at Adam, who had moved across the room but was still watching them intently.

“Yes,” he agreed, placing his hand in Jack’s. They danced together in silence for a minute, waltzing across the room with ease.

“Old lady, huh?” Eric said bluntly, raising an unamused eyebrow at Jack. Jack let out a sigh.

“Listen, this is-” he started to say, but Eric cut him off again.

“You told me your name was Jack,” Eric said as he led them across the floor.

“It is Jack,” Jack said, “My middle name is Laurent, so Camilla calls me Laurent. It’s a nickname.”

“I have a better nickname for you. How about common, cheating, sleazy-” Eric said with venom in his tone.

“If you're thinking-” Jack started, but Eric interrupted him again.

“What I'm thinking involves a machete and a pair of pliers,” Eric said sharply, getting a shocked look from Jack.

“Look, the day of the accident, I was running late for a meeting with Camilla and our wedding planner, which turned out to be you,” Jack explained, spinning them around so he gained control.

“What are the odds?” Eric said sarcastically. “And let’s be real here. You didn’t show because you don’t want to get married. I see it all the time.” Jack looked taken aback.

“What?” Jack asked, looking at Eric in disbelief.

“You think you want to get married, but you don’t,” Eric said, taking the lead once again. “You’re pitiful and confused and looking to get some action wherever you can.”

“That is not true,” Jack said, spinning Eric out.

“Why’d you tell your fiance that you saved an old lady, huh?” Eric challenged as he spun in again. Jack blushed bright red. Eric smirked in triumph.

“Why’d you go to the movies with me?” he asked, trying to further prove his point.

“Why did I go to the movies with you? Hmmm, let’s see,” Jack said, waltzing them across the floor. He put on a fake thinking face for a moment before continuing. “First off, I like the movies. Second, I had the night off, so I thought to myself “You know what, a movie sounds pretty good”. Plus, I got an invitation.”

“That explanation smells like horse-shit,” Eric said, rolling his eyes.

“Really? I thought it would smell like a pb’n’j and maple syrup,” Jack said with a cocky smile.

“What?” Eric asked, looking up at Jack in confusion.

“That’s what you said I smelled like right before you passed out,” Jack said, dancing forward so Eric was forced to move back.

“I did not!” Eric protested.

“Yes you did. So if anyone was looking for some action, it’s you,” Jack said, grabbing and dipping Eric. Eric rolled his eyes again.

“You’re the worst,” he said. Jack smirked again.

“Okay, then why’d you ask me to dance?” Jack asked, pulling Eric up and spinning him again.

“I did not!” Eric protested again.

“You did to. You said, “Would you like to dance?”” Jack said, leading them across the floor.

“Even if I did, I’m not the one who’s engaged,” Eric pointed out.

“It was a dance. It didn't mean anything,” Jack said, spinning Eric out again.

“Then why’d you almost kiss me?” Eric challenged as he spun in, his back pressing up against Jack’s chest. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eric smirked in triumph. He jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

“This pair, they have what it takes,” Adam said, patting Jack and Eric’s shoulders. Jack and Eric stepped away from each other, both refusing to look at one another. Camilla ran up to them, not noticing the tension between the men.

“We need to talk,” she said, pulling them both to the side of the room. “I just got off the phone with my dad, and he found a vineyard that he thinks we should look at. As soon as he mentioned it I went “Of course! Everybody knows it’s THE place to get married.”

“That sounds perfect, Camilla. We should check it out right away,” Jack said.

“I already have. We have reservations for this weekend, but you’ll have to take Friday off,” Camilla told Jack.

“I can’t. The Bruins have a game,” Jack said. Camilla pouted.

“Saturday?” she asked with puppy dog eyes. Jack’s eyes softened under her gaze.

“Saturday,” he agreed. Camilla smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

“It was nice to meet you Eric,” Jack said, sticking out his hand, “We’ll let you know how it goes.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Eric said as sincerely as he could, shaking Jack’s hand.

"Wait a minute, he’s coming with us,” Camilla said. Jack and Eric looked at her with twin expressions of surprise.

“I am?” Eric asked at the same time Jack said “He’s coming?”. Camilla nodded as if it was obvious. Eric smiled, but groaned internally. He’d been hoping this would be the last time he saw Jack until the wedding. Oh well. Anything for one of his brides.

***

That Saturday Eric found himself riding in the backseat of Camilla’s car on the way to the vineyard. He was only slightly paying attention while Camilla and Jack listened to a variety of songs, trying to find the perfect song do dance to at their wedding. He chuckled quietly to himself as they settled on “Honestly I Love You” by Olivia Newton-John. After a while, Camilla said his name to get his attention.

“What’s up, hon?” he said, turning to her.

“I've been meaning to ask you, whatever happened to that guy that you danced with?” Camilla asked, turning around in her seat to look at Eric. Eric’s eyes flicked to the rear view mirror, where Jack’s blue eyes were watching him.

“Well, it didn’t work out” Eric said, looking back at Camilla. Her mouth dropped opened in shock.

“How is that even possible? I saw you three days later, and you still had stars in your eyes,” she reminded him. Eric sighed and looked at her with fake sad eyes.

“Well, it turned out that he was one of the grooms of one of the weddings I was planning,” Eric admitted. He glanced back at Jack’s eyes in the mirror, which looked away when Jack saw Eric looking at him.

“Gross!” Camilla said with a gag. “That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. I would hate to be single with all those creeps running around out there.”

“You're really lucky, Camilla,” Eric said, trying to keep irony out of his voice. Soon they parked and were making there way towards the gardens. Eric was explaining what set up he thought would work best if they chose to have their wedding here when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He let out a sigh, excused himself, and walked over to where John was furiously waving at him.

“Eric, hey, hi!” John greeted, running up to meet Eric halfway.

“What are you doing here?” Eric asked, crossing his arms and glaring up at John.

“Your mom told me you were gonna be here today, so I came to surprise you,” John said, “Here, I made you something.” John handed Eric a bag of crumbs. “They were cookies, but they got a little… crushed on the way here.”

“Thanks,” Eric said, unimpressed. He shoved the bag of crumbs into his bag.

“Eric?” he heard Camilla say from behind him. Eric cursed and turned around to see Camilla and Jack standing there, watching him with interest. “Who’s this?”

“I’m his fiance, John,” John said, sticking his hand out. Jack and Camilla looked at Eric with matching expressions of shock.

“Fiance?” Jack said, raising his eyebrow at Eric while shaking John’s hand. “I’m Jack.”

“And I’m Camilla,” Camilla introduced with a little wave. She turned to Eric and stage whispered “Oh, my God, Eric, I cannot believe you didn't tell us you were engaged. That's marvelous! After all the weddings you've done, now finally it's your turn. We're gonna have to plan something very special this weekend to celebrate.”

“It won't be necessary,” Eric assured her. Camilla rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, it will, because this is wonderful,” Camilla insisted.

“Yeah, Eric. You've found that somebody special in your life to be honest and faithful to until the end of time, no matter what,” Jack said with a pointed look. Eric opened his mouth to protest when the manager of the vineyard came up and interrupted them.

“We're ready for the tour now, if you all would just follow me,” the vineyard manager said. He led them around the place, pointing out things he thought would interest the group. John stayed close to Eric, always hovering at his elbow, much to Eric’s chagrin. Camilla decided after the tour it would be best to ride around the vineyard on horseback to get a better look at the place. Soon enough the group was cantering through the fields. Eric and Camilla rode ahead of Jack and John, who were entertaining themselves by exchanging hockey facts.

“I'm starting a nonprofit youth hockey foundation,” Camilla said suddenly. “I want Laurent to head it up.”

“He wants to give up his job with the Bruins?” Eric asked in shock. When they had talked about the Bruins on the night of the movie, Jack seemed so excited by his job.

“He does. He just doesn't know it yet,” Camilla assured him. “He has a hard time leaving people behind, but he always does the right thing.”

“I'm sure he doesn't always do the right thing,” Eric mumbled, mostly to himself. Just then, Eric’s horse spooked and started thrashing about.

“Whoa! Heel, boy! Heel! Heel!” Eric shouted, trying to get the horse under control. The horse took off running, ignoring Eric’s pulls on the reins. Eric shouted commands and tried to get the horse back under his control, but it kept running straight towards the woods.

“ERIC!” a voice called. Eric looked over to see Jack riding beside him, his hand out stretched. Eric reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand. Eric looked forward again to see a tree rapidly approaching.

“Eric, on the count of three!” Jack said, tugging slightly on Eric’s arm. “One! Two! Three!” Eric launched himself off his own horse and onto Jack’s while Jack helped pull him over. He ended up backwards on the saddle, his face pressed into Jack’s chest. Jack pulled on the reins and stopped, right before they would have hit the tree. They stayed there for a moment, Jack’s arms wrapped around Eric while Eric clung to Jack, desperately trying to get his breathing under control.

“It’s okay. I got you,” Jack whispered into Eric’s hair. He lightly rubbed Eric’s back. Eric pulled himself away from Jack’s chest and looked up into his eyes, which stared down at Eric with concern and care.

“You okay?” Jack asked quietly, his concerned gaze not leaving Eric’s face. Eric nodded slowly, equally unable to take his eyes off Jack.

“Oh my god! Eric! Are you okay?” Camilla said, trotting up next to Jack and Eric and breaking the moment. Eric looked to her and nodded, hoping that Camilla would believe that his near death experience was the cause for his blush. “You could have died! Jack, I want you to ride back with Eric. Don’t let him out of your sight.” Before Eric could protest, Camilla started to ride away. Jack dismounted and took the reins while Eric turned around in the saddle to face forward. Jack led them back towards the main building of the vineyard, neither of them saying anything while they walked. Camilla and John rode ahead, and soon they were out of sight. When they were nearly back to the building, Eric spoke up again.

“Thank you for what you did,” Eric said quietly, feeling his cheeks blush again.

“No problem,” Jack said, flashing a smile back at Eric. Eric felt his affection shift into annoyance and scoffed.

“You don't have to be all smug about it,” Eric said, throwing his defenses back up.

“How about a quick recap here, Eric?” Jack said, turning around to face Eric and stopping the horse. “You harpoon me for being engaged, when it turns out that you yourself also have a fiance. And now you have the nerve to call me smug? What the hell is your problem, Eric?”

“You're the one with the problem!” Eric said, sliding off the horse. “Look, I've been doing this a long time and I can predict down to the week how long a couple's going to last. Are you aware that Camilla has chosen teal for her bridesmaids? Teal, the color of gangrene. My last bride who chose teal got her marriage annulled in twenty days. Oh, oh, and "I Honestly Love You" as your wedding song? You might as well commit matrimonial suicide right now!”

“You want a confession in blood? Huh? All right,” Jack said, sounding angry. He looked around and stepped closer to Eric, lowering his voice, “That night at the movie, I was attracted to you. I admit it. I mean, maybe I was a little unsure about the whole marriage thing. Or, maybe I was just being a guy and an opportunity presented itself and I took advantage of it. Bottom line? I never thought I'd see you again. And nothing happened. And now, more than ever, I believe Camilla is the one for me. So, based on the evidence, I would say that all your theories on love sound like the rantings of a bitter, cynical person.” Eric stood there, gaping at Jack for a minute.

“Laurent!” he heard Camilla call from a distance. Jack forcefully handed the reigns to Eric.

“Excuse me,” he said, brushing past Eric and heading for Camilla. Eric turned the opposite way and led the horse back to the stable, ignoring the happy couple’s embrace and the tears forming in his eyes.

***

Later that day, Eric found himself in his mother’s kitchen, working out his frustrations by making a pie. As he kneaded the dough, he felt hands on his back, with a thin line of something between them.

“What in the sam hell is going on?” Eric said, whipping around to find his mother holding a tape measure.

“I’m measuring your for a new suit jacket. Your old one will not work for your wedding,” she said plainly while writing down the measurements on a notepad. “Now give me your arm.”

“What?” Eric said, drawing as far back as he could. Suzanne rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, forcing it straight.

“John said you announced your wedding, and since you’re so busy planning other people’s weddings, I thought I’d go get your suit for you,” she explained, measuring his arm and writing it down.

“What? Mother, no! I don’t need a new suit! I’m not marrying John!” Eric said, side stepping her as she reached for his other arm. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

“Why not?” she asked.

“You can’t force these kinds of things! You know that! You had dad!” Eric reminded her.

“And I didn’t meet him until the day of our wedding,” Suzanne said, catching Eric off guard.

“What are you talking about?” Eric said. Suzanne sighed and gestured to the kitchen table. They sat down and she continued her story.

“Your father and I had an arranged marriage,” Suzanne said, knocking Eric’s world off balance. He sat back in his chair and stared at her in disbelief as she continued talking.

“On the day of our wedding, we could hardly look at each other. Your father was in love with another woman, and I wanted nothing to do with him. I thought he was just a big, surly jock that only cared about football. Anyway, one day I got very sick, and he stayed by my side. He even took time off coaching to make sure I got better. For the first time I appreciated him. That appreciation grew to respect, which grew to like, which eventually grew to love. A deeper love than I could ever have hoped for,” Suzanne said. “So give John a chance. Maybe you don't like him now but you might love him later.” Eric remained silent for a minute, processing the new information.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Eric asked quietly. Suzanne let out a defeated sigh.

“I just kept making excuses. First it was too soon after he died, and then I just could never find the right time. I should have told you long ago. Maybe then you'd feel differently about love,” she said, giving him a sad look. Eric reached across the table and took her hand.

“I don't feel anything about love,” Eric said, lightly squeezing her hands. Suzanne gave him a smile that told him she knew he was lying, but she graciously remained silent.

“You finish your pie, baby,” she said, patting him gently on the cheek before leaving him in the kitchen alone with his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! School started again and is already kicking my butt. Also, my computer shut down and decided to delete half the chapter, so I had to rewrite it. I'll get the next chapter up in a week or so, but no promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Location scouting with Jack and Camilla was a monster of a project. They needed to have a location big enough to accommodate everyone they wanted to invite, but it also needed to be chic and perfectly show off their new upper class status. When Camilla suggested potentially having the wedding in a park, Eric breathed a sigh of relief. It was one of the few places that fit all of their requirements, and Eric was eager to sell them on the idea.

“You guys would be the first. No one else has been married here before. We would have to construct the site from scratch, but then you can make sure everyone on the guest list can fit,” Eric told them as they walked through the park.

“My dad would love it,” Camilla said with a bright smile.

“And what about the bride and groom-to-be?” Eric asked, looking between them expectantly. Camilla and Jack glanced at each other.

“I say, let's take it” Camilla said at the same time Jack said, “I think we should keep looking.”

“What?” they said in unison.

“I’m just gonna give you two a minute,” Eric said, slipping away. He remained in ear shot, but pretended to be doing things on his phone.

“You don't like it?” Camilla said, her face starting to pout. 

“I don't know,” Jack said with a shrug. Camilla started to pout in earnest and Jack sighed.

“If this is what you really want, I’m fine with it,” Jack said. Camilla perked up and leaned up to peck Jack on the cheek. She turned to Eric.

“This man is too good to me,” she said, pulling Jack close to her side. “You two will have no problem planning the wedding while I'm gone.”

“I beg your pardon?” Eric said, startled by the new information. Jack looked equally surprised.

“It’s only for a week,” Camilla said. “I've got to fly back west. We're looking at buying out a few of our competitors.”

“Camilla, this is a really critical time,” Eric said cautiously.

“I know,” she assured him, “Which is why we shouldn't lose momentum.”You guys will do a great job. I trust you!”

***

A few days later, Eric met Jack at a statue garden. Camilla had specifically requested that statues be at their wedding, and neither Jack nor Eric was about to say no to her.

“A well-chosen sculpture can help enhance the tone and theme of the ceremony,” Eric rattled off as he and Jack walked down a lane of white, stone statues. He passed a statue of two lovers, separated but reaching for each other. “Something like this could be nice.”

“A little depressing, isn't it?” Jack said, looking at them uncertain.

“No, it's wistful and romantic,” Eric said a little dreamily. Jack raised his eyebrow at Eric. Eric rolled his eyes and lead him away from the statue.

“I always thought I’d have a small wedding,” Jack said as they continued to wander. “You know, close friends and family only? Probably on the beach somewhere.”

“Not at an ice—rink, Mr. Zimmermann?” Eric teased, nudging Jack slightly. Jack chuckled.

“No, I think that’d be a little too cold. I’ve always liked warmth,” Jack said, staring directly at Eric. Eric held his gaze for a minute before clearing his throat and looking away.

“You know, the Aphrodite we passed on the way in might be perfect,” he pointed out, trying to direct the conversation back. Jack glanced to the side and cocked his head at a statue of Achilles, giving Eric a smirk.

“What about this guy?” he suggested. Eric could hear the laughter in his tone. Eric shook his head.

“That is all wrong for a wedding,” he said, crossing his arms. “It's too menacing.”

“What? No,” Jack said, still smirking knowingly, “He's not menacing. He's masculine.”

“He’s naked,” Eric pointed out.

“He’s sturdy,” Jack said, patting the side of the statue. The statue was apparently not as sturdy as it looked because it toppled over, stabbing the ground with its sword. Eric yelped and jumped out of the way. He looked at the shocked expression on Jack’s face burst out laughing.

“Pick him up before somebody sees,” Eric said between laughs. Jack scrambled to pick the statue up.

“He’s heavy,” Jack grunted, putting the statue on it’s feet. Eric let out a final giggle and looked around, noticing a uniformed man heading towards them.

“Oh, my God, there's a guard coming,” he whispered to Jack, who was still adjusting the statue. Jack stepped back and admired his handiwork.

“There,” he said proudly. Eric noticed something on the ground and looked down. He gasped and picked up the broken bit of stone quickly. Jack looked at him quizzically. Eric opened his hand and showed the stone to Jack.

“You castrated him!” Eric stage whispered, giggling again. “Hold this.” Eric handed the stone penis to Jack and reached into the bag, rummaging around for a second.

“The guard is coming this way,” Jack said urgently just as Eric’s finger’s closed around what he was looking for. 

“Here, give it back to me,” Eric said, grabbing the stone from Jack’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, as Eric drizzled glue all over the stone. “Krazy Glue?”

“Yep. Quick, put it back on!” Eric said, handing Jack the stone. Jack stuck the stone back in place while Eric glanced at the guard who was getting closer and closer.

“Is it sticking?” Eric asked urgently. Jack nodded and started to stand up, but stopped. A look of horror crossed his face.

“I’m stuck,” Jack whispered. Eric’s eyes widened in shock and covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. Jack straightened up and tried to look casual. Eric turned to see the guard had reached them.

“Hi,” the guard greeted, looking between Eric and Jack suspiciously.

“Hi!” Eric greeted brightly, trying to keep from bursting out laughing. The guard looked at Jack.

“Sir, touching the statues isn't permitted,” he said, glancing down at Jack’s hand.

“Right,” Jack said. He looked at Eric, “You're right. It's limestone, not granite.” He looked back at the guard. “We had a bet going. He won.”

“Your hand, sir,” the guard said, unaffected.

“Right,” Jack said. He pulled his hand off with a slight grunt of pain. Eric burst out laughing when he saw the stone penis still attached to Jack’s palm. The guard raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Jack, who turned bright red.

“Uh… I… um…” Jack sputtered, his face growing redder by the second. The guard just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“We’re so sorry,” Eric managed to say between laughs. He grabbed Jack’s wrist and lead him away from the statue and over to a bench where they could sit. The guard watched them leave before walking away, careful to keep an eye on them. Eric reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of nail-polish remover and some cotton swabs.

“What else you got in that?” Jack asked, trying to peak into Eric’s bag. Eric gave him a small smile.

“My entire universe,” he answered, taking Jack’s hand still attached to the penis in his own. He dabbed some nail-polish remover on a cotton swab and began gently rubbing near where the glue was. Eric could feel Jack watching him as he worked.

“I'm sorry about the vineyard,” Jack said after a minute of silence. “I shouldn’t have called you bitter and cynical. You're not.”

“I'm sorry that I said your marriage is doomed to fail,” Eric responded, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

“And I apologize for saying you were just an opportunity,” Jack said. “That was pretty ugly of me.”

“It was,” Eric agreed, causing Jack to chuckle lightly, “And, for the record, I was only half serious about the teal bridesmaid thing.”

“Well, at least I have a 50-50 chance, right?” Jack said, nudging Eric with his unglued arm. Eric smiled at him.

“You and Camilla are gonna be very happy together,” he assured him.

“So are you and John,” Jack said kindly. Eric sighed.

“Um, we're not engaged anymore,” Eric said. Jack gave him a shocked look.

“Really?” he asked. Eric nodded. “Are you okay with that?”

“It was more my mother trying to get us together,” Eric said, focusing back on the glue.

“Why would she want to do that?” Jack asked. Eric shrugged.

“Probably because she was so happy with my dad,” Eric said, a little sadly. They fell back into silence as Eric continued to work at the stone.

“How is Camilla, anyway?” Eric said, wanting to get the subject off his mind.

“She's good. She's making deals, kicking ass. You know, being Camilla,” Jack said. Eric hummed his agreement just as the stone came loose.

“There you go,” Eric said, taking the stone off Jack’s hand.

“Oh wow. Thank you,” Jack said, looking at his hand in amazement. Eric beamed.

“You’re welcome!” he said. Eric held the stone dick out to Jack, “You want to keep it?”. Jack blushed and shook his head. Eric giggled, “Me neither.” He tossed the stone over his shoulder. “And Jack, for what it’s worth? I agree with you about the small wedding. That's the way I'd do it too. Now come on. Let’s get out of here before we break anything else.” Jack and Eric stood and started walking towards the exit, gently bumping into each other as they walked.

***

That night, Eric stopped at his mother’s house on the way home. 

“Mama?” he called when he entered. When she didn’t respond, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found John waiting, who smiled and waved excitedly when he saw Eric. Eric crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Hi Eric!” John greeted happily.

“Where’s my mother?” Eric replied curtly.

“She ran to the grocery store,” John replied, his sunny demeanor unaffected.

“Tell her I stopped by,” Eric said sharply. John’s happy expression began to morph into one of confusion, but Eric just turned on his heel and started heading towards the door.

“Wait, Eric!” John called. John caught up with him and grabbed onto Eric’s arm, forcing Eric to turn around and look at him. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m mad at you!” Eric shouted, knocking John’s hand off his arm, “You told my mother we were engaged, and she tried to measure me for a new suit! What is the matter with you? We are not going to be together like that. And what are you doing in my mother’s house?”

“I’m sorry,” John said. “From now on, I’ll leave you alone. We can just be friends.”

“What makes you think we can be friends just like that?” Eric challenged, anger rising in his chest.

“I want to apologize for the way I’ve acted,” John said. Eric crossed his arms again and gave John a doubtful look.

“Is this a trick or something?” he asked, feeling annoyed.

“No. I’m serious. I just want to be friends,” John said sincerely. “Do you have any plans for dinner?” Eric started to protest, but John cut him off, “I want to make you dinner. As a friend.” Eric watched him warily for a minute.

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. John’s face broke out into a bright smile.

“Okay. You go sit down and relax, and I’ll get started,” John said, rushing off to the kitchen. Eric rolled his eyes but did what he was told and sat down on his mother’s couch. Twenty minutes later, John called him into the dining room, where he had set the table with two plates of chicken tenders.

“Chicken tenders?” Eric asked in slight disbelief when he saw the table setting. John nodded nervously.

“I’ve never been the best cook, but I can always heat up some tenders,” John said, pulling out a chair for Eric. “Won’t you have a seat?” Eric plopped himself down into the chair John had pulled out and quickly dug in. After a few minutes of quiet eating, John leaned back and looked at Eric.

“You remind me so much of your father,” he said. Eric swallowed his bite of tender and rolled his eyes.

“You don't remember my father,” Eric said.

“Yes I do,” John insisted. “He had a big bushy mustache, and the same dark eyes that you have. He always walked with a slight limp, but I don’t remember why.”

“He broke his leg in the final game of his senior year of college,” Eric remembered, “It ruined his shot at playing professionally.” 

“We have a lot history together,” John pointed out, smiling.

“I guess we sort of do,” Eric agreed halfheartedly. They continued eating in silence for a few minutes.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” John said. 

“I don’t,” Eric lied. John gave him a sincere look.

“If we’re gonna be friends, friends usually listen when they have something on their minds. So please tell me,” John pointed out. Eric let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s nothing,” Eric tried to wave it away, but John just continued staring, so Eric continued. “It really is. It’s just…” Eric trailed off with another sigh, “Have you ever liked someone, but the timing was wrong? Like, you know it won’t work out, but you can’t help but feel things you shouldn’t be?” John kept staring at Eric, his expression soft and intense. “I’m not making much sense, am I?”

“You’re making plenty of sense,” John assured him. “You long for this guy the same way I long for you.”

“John,” Eric said apologetically. 

“I think you need to learn patience, Eric,” John said kindly, “Love can’t always be perfect. Love is just love.”

“My dad use to say that,” Eric remembered. John smiled.

“Your father was a very wise man,” John said. He reached over and gave Eric a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before turning back to his dinner. Eric smiled back and followed suit. Maybe he and John could be friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and finish posting this before January is over.   
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a lot of feelings, and not all of them are good.

A few days later, Eric and Jack went to a flower shop in search of the perfect floral arrangements for the wedding.

“We'll start with camellias as a base, and if anything else jumps out at you, let me know,” Eric instructed as they walked around the beautifully arranged flowers.

“Heh, Camellias for Camilla,” Jack said, nudging Eric gently and causing him to chuckle. They walked around for a minute in companionable silence before Jack pointed one out. “What about that one?”

“Interesting,” Eric said, looking at the flower in question, “That’s called a bleeding heart, and it’s the official funeral flower of Tibet.” 

“I knew I’d be good at this,” Jack said, shaking his head and laughing, “I'll just take some of those and some Slit-My-Wrists-Susans and we’ll be ready.” Eric laughed and gently pushed Jack’s shoulder. They continued walking and browsing as Eric struck up a conversation.

“How did you and Camilla meet?” Eric asked.

“College,” Jack said.

“She was in one of your classes?”

“No, she was a bookie, actually,” Jack said, stopping Eric in his tracks.

“Camilla was a bookie? Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. She single-handedly established this underground gambling ring at Samwell, took bets on every sporting event imaginable, even her own tennis matches. She ran numbers and even hosted a Vegas night at her sorority house.”

“You're lying,” Eric said, not believing his ears. Jack shook his head.

“No, I’m completely serious,” Jack assured him. “I was the bookworm, she was the wild child, and she picked me.” Eric hummed his understanding, then glanced up and noticed two very familiar figures.

“Oh my god, hide me,” he said, hopping behind Jack and dropping as low as he could get.

“Eric, what’s going on?” Jack asked, twisting to look at him.

“Don’t say my name!” Eric whispered, trying to keep his cover.

“Eric?” a familiar voice called. Eric cursed inwardly and randomly grabbed a flower before straightening up.

“You okay?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrow at Eric.

“I found it,” Eric said, holding the flower up. Jack’s eyes flicked to the new couple standing before them.

“Hi. I’m Jack Zimmermann,” he introduced, holding his hand out to the man.

“Chad Lacoix, and this is my wife Carly,” the man introduced, gesturing to a very pregnant woman. Carly shook Jack’s hand and glanced awkwardly at Eric.

“So, how do you all know each other?” Jack asked, looking from one person to the next.

“It's a long story,” Chad said, clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh, let me tell it,” Eric said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice, “It's really a funny story. See, six years ago, Chad was my fiance. Carly was his high school girlfriend, and on the night of our rehearsal dinner, I found them making out. In my car.” Jack looked at him in disbelief. Chad and Carly at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed. 

“I think that covers the high points,” Eric said, feeling his eyes start to water with anger. “Did I leave anything out?” Chad and Carly remained quiet and refused to meet Eric’s glaring eyes, so Eric turned on his heel and stormed away, quietly wiping tears off his face. He needed a drink.

***

Maybe Eric had drunk just a little too much. He was grateful, a few hours later, that Jack was there to help him make his way home. Jack managed to get him into his building, up the stairs, and into his apartment, most of which Eric didn’t remember. Jack laid Eric on the couch and brought him a glass of water and sat with him as he sobered up.

“He's married,” Eric sniffled, “and they're gonna have a baby. And he looked good.”

“No, he didn't,” Jack said, taking Eric’s hand in his own. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Eric’s hand, sending chills down Eric’s arm.

“You really don't think he looked good?” Eric asked, looking up hopelessly into Jack’s eyes. Jack shook his head.

“Oh, no. He looked old. You know? Unhappy and fat. He put on a couple pounds,” Jack assured him. Eric looked away and blushed.

“He did not,” Eric said, playing with Jack’s fingers between his. They sat in silence for a minute before Eric spoke up again. “He said they were just friends, but deep down, I knew better. I was just a stand-in. A poor man's Carly. She threw my bachelor party for me. She even took time to freeze mint leaves and raspberries in ice cubes. That should've tipped me off right there. She was trying too hard. Jerk.” Eric took a deep breath, trying to settle his emotions. “It's a good thing I didn't marry him. But most of the time I think I just wasn't enough.”

“No, Eric, you're wrong,” Jack said, cupping Eric’s face gently and forcing Eric to look at him. “And another thing. This Wendy she's nothing but a poor man's Eric.” Eric gave him a watery smile. They held each others gaze, neither willing to make a move.

“It's getting late,” Jack said after a minute, dropping his hand from Eric’s face. Eric immediately missed it’s warmth. “I'd better go.” Eric nodded in agreement, trying to not feel too disappointed.

“I'll walk you to the door,” Eric said, pushing himself off the couch. He helped Jack to his feet.

“Thanks for tonight. I know that I was a mess,” Eric said when they got to the door.

“No, you weren't a mess,” Jack said with a playful smile. Eric rolled his eyes and gently pushed Jack.

“Shut up,” he said, blushing.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Jack asked sincerely, his face creased with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Eric assured him. Jack gave him another soft smile.

“Okay. Good,” he said. “Two aspirin, a lot of water, sleep, and a beer in the morning. That's the best cure for a hangover.”

“Really?” Eric asked skeptically. Jack shrugged.

“My best friend swears by it,” he said. “But he also works for the district attorney’s office and refuses to wear pants when he’s at my place, so his judgment might be a little off.” Eric laughed and opened the door for Jack.

“Good night, Eric,” Jack said as he stepped outside.

“Good night, Jack,” Eric replied. He shut the door behind him and started to walk away when he heard a knock. He turned around and opened the door to find Jack leaning against his door frame.

“Do you ever think about that night in the park?” he asked quietly, his eyes watching Eric vulnerably.

“What?” Eric said, caught off guard. Jack let out a huff of laughter and looked to the ceiling as if he knew what he was about to say sounded crazy. He looked back to Eric, sincerity seeming to pour out of him.

“I barely know you. I don't know your mom's first name. I don't know if you ever wore braces or contacts or glasses. I have no idea how you came to be a wedding planner, Eric. But I know the curves of your face and I know every fleck of gold in your eyes. And I know that that night in the park was the best time I've ever had,” Jack said. He watched Eric for a reaction, his expression somewhere between hope and desperation. Eric just stared at him, not sure what to do.

“Please say something,” Jack begged, his eyes still full of vulnerability. Eric’s eyes welled up with tears again.

“I'm a magnet for unavailable men,” Eric sighed, “and I'm sick of it.” Jack’s face fell, crushing Eric’s heart, but still he continued. “I’m sorry Jack, but it’s simple. I know Camilla. I respect her. And she loves you. So, besides your tux measurements, that's all I need to know.”

“Okay,” Jack said, blinking back tears of his own. He nodded and stepped away from the door, “Good night Eric.” Eric nodded back and shut the door gently before rushing into his bedroom. He threw himself onto his bed and sobbed until he fell asleep.

***

The next day, Eric walked into his office to find Camilla waiting for him. Her face was red and splotchy. She gave him a pathetic look when she saw him, her eyes full of tears.

“Camilla, hon, what are you doing here?” Eric asked, closing the door behind him and quickly guiding her into a chair.

“I came back early,” she said, wiping some snot from her nose with the back of her hand.

“Why? I mean, is everything okay?” Eric asked, handing her a tissue. She blew her nose and then looked back at Eric, her lip wobbling from the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

“I've discovered something. I've been blind. I didn't want to see it. I tried to ignore the signs. And I think you know what I'm talking about,” she said, looking at Eric expectantly. Eric felt his heart seize in his chest. He should have known that Camilla would find out about him and Jack.

“Camilla, let me explain. It’s not what you think,” he said, steeling himself for her wrath.

“Yes, it is,” Camilla insisted, “I can’t go through with this wedding.”

“Camilla-” Eric tried to say, but she cut him off by standing up and starting to pace.

“I was in a meeting talking about youth soccer nets and it hit me that this isn't going to work,” she said, catching Eric off guard for the second time that morning, “I can't stand the way he chews on pen caps, or the songs that he sings in the shower. It drives me nuts how he lurches forward every time his team gets the puck in a game. Is Laurent gonna be the last man that I sleep with ever? I've been with him so long, I don't even know why we're together anymore.” Camilla started to hyperventilate. She looked to Eric in desperation. This was it. This was the moment where he could say the truth, and then Jack could be his. Eric took another look at Camilla and his heart ached with pity. He couldn’t do it to her, no matter how much he wanted a chance with Jack. Eric guided her back into the chair, took both of her hands in his own, and knelt in front of her.

“Camilla, hon, listen to me,” he said in his most soothing voice. “You are exquisite. You're timeless. And you have the love of a man named Jack. A man who, while you were away having meetings about soccer nets, said to me "I can't believe she picked me. I can't believe I'm marrying the most incredible woman I've ever met." So that tells me that this marriage of yours is not only gonna work, it's gonna last forever.” Camilla sniffled again.

“Really?” she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Really,” Eric assured her with a nod. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered, squeezing him tight. Eric said nothing, but rubbed her back in soothing circles and tried to ignore the disappointment he felt with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Day finally arrives.

Before long, it was almost time for the wedding. Eric continued to plan with Camilla, while simultaneously avoiding Jack as much as he could. He was happy when his birthday rolled around, because he had made sure to let Jack and Camilla know he was taking the day off so he could spend it with his mother. That day, Eric and his mother went out to breakfast, had a small shopping spree, and then headed back to bake Eric his birthday pie. When they arrived back at his mother’s house, Eric instantly recognized the scent of pie already in the air.

“Mama, what’s going on?” he asked. She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“Why don’t you head on into the dining room?” she instructed more than suggested. Eric rolled his eyes and walked to the dining room. The sight that greeted him made him gasp. His mother’s fancy china rested on a bright red table cloth. Two lit candles sat on the table, a beautiful peach pie situated between them. On top of the pie rested an engagement ring. He looked up to see John standing on the other side of the table.

“Eric,” he said softly, “I know I never done the right thing, and I never say the right thing. I act like a fool most of the time. And I know I said we could just be friends, but that wouldn’t be true to my heart. So Eric, to be true, I have to ask, and if you say no I will leave you alone forever, but if you say yes, I will take care of you, I will be true to you, and I will make sure you are loved every day of your life. If you say yes, you will make me the happiest man in the world. So, Eric Bittle, will you marry me?” John watched Eric, clearly anxious about the answer. Eric didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t trust himself to sound as excited as he should. He reached forward and plucked the ring off the pie and slid it onto his own finger, holding it up to show John. John’s face broke into a smile, and he raced around the table to sweep Eric into a deep kiss. Eric sighed into it, accepting what would be his new life.

***

After his birthday, Larissa finally promoted Eric to partner. His excitement about it didn’t last long, seeing how he was now getting ready to be married while planning Camilla and Jack’s wedding. It didn’t take long for the wedding day to roll around. Eric found himself in the Bride’s room, helping Camilla with her wedding dress.

“What would I have done without you?” she asked, pulling him into a hug. He said nothing, but squeezed her tight before letting go and backing away.

“I’m just gonna go double check everything,” he said. She smiled and waved as he made his way out. After double checking everything one last time, Eric found Chris. 

“Here, Chris,” Eric said, taking off his emergency supplies belt and handing it to his assistant. “I’m giving you the wedding.”

“What are you talking about? You can’t give the whole wedding to me!” Chris protested, trying to give the belt back.

“Everything is gonna be fine. It's a no-brainer. Everything is already set,” Eric assured him, wrapping his fingers back around the belt.

“You can’t do this!” Chris tried.

“Chris, the whole commission is yours,” Eric said. Chris’s eyes widened in shock.

“That's more money than I make in a year,” he stage whispered.

“Then I guess you’re just gonna have to take that girl of yours out to dinner next week,” Eric said with a smile. Chris gave him a look between gratefulness and worry.

“I am completely confused. Why are you doing this?” he asked. Eric sighed and gave him a smile.

“Because there's somewhere I've gotta be,” he said. He gave Chris one last hug. “If you need me, I’ll be at City Hall getting married. But don’t need me.” He turned and left, ready to get married at last.

***

Eric arrived at City Hall, where John and his mother were already waiting. He ducked into the bathroom to double check that his suit looked presentable enough for his wedding. Finding it satisfactory, he went to the small court-room chapel when he knew John and his mother were waiting. As soon as he entered, he took his place next to John and the officiant. He gave the officiant a smile and the officiant began talking.

“We are gathered together in the presence of this witnesses to join these two people in matrimony,” the officiant began. “This contract is not to be taken lightly but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be joined together in matrimony, then let them speak now or forever hold his peace.” The officiant looked directly at Suzanne. When she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Then let us proceed.”

“No,” Suzanne spoke up suddenly, surprising everyone.

“Mama?” Eric said. She glanced at the officiant and pulled Eric off to the side

“Dickey, I’m sorry,” Suzanne said, her face sincere. “When I look at you my heart hearts. This isn’t what you want. This is what I want. And I shouldn’t have forced it on you. Shame on me.” Eric gave her a soft smile.

“I'm so lucky to have a mother like you. But you're right. Love isn't like some enchanted evening. It isn't a fairy tale, or even love at first sight. That isn't real life. John is a good man. Don’t worry Mama, I know what I’m doing,” Eric assured her, placing a hand on her cheek. She didn’t look convinced, but she brushed off his coat and patted his arms.

“Okay,” she said. She led him back to the officiant. The officiant looked between the three of them.

“Shall we continue?” he asked. Eric started to nod his head.

“No,” John said firmly.

“What in the world!” Eric exclaimed. John turned to face him.

“Eric, I can’t marry you,” he said. “You’re mother’s right. You’re not happy. I don’t think you can ever be happy with me. And that’s okay. But I can’t be in the way of your happiness. It wouldn’t be fair to either me or you.” Eric felt tears well up in his eyes. He surged up onto his tip-toes and kissed John’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said, giving John a hug. John squeezed him briefly before letting go.

“Well, if there isn’t going to be a marriage,” the officiant said, sounding mildly annoyed.

“We’ll just be going,” Suzanne said, grabbing the two men by their wrists and pulling them out of the court room. Eric felt a mix of emotions. He felt relieved that he wasn’t getting married, but his heart ached because the man he loved was. He pulled his hand free of his mother’s grip and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m sorry mama, I have to go,” he said, giving her a sad smile. He turned and walked away before anyone could do anything else.

“Dicky?” she called after him, clearly confused, but Eric just kept walking.

***

A few hours later, Eric found himself back at the movies in the park. He bought himself a packet of m&m’s, found his usual spot under the tree to sit, and started picking his way through them, only eating the brown ones.

“Why are you only eating the brown ones?” a familiar voice said from behind him. Eric looked over his shoulder to find Jack standing there, smiling down fondly at him.

“Because someone once said that they had less artificial coloring because chocolate's already brown,” Eric said, not taking his eyes off of Jack. “And it kind of stayed with me.” Jack chuckled and lowered himself onto the ground next to Eric, their sides pressing together. Eric’s eyes remained on him the whole time.

“You kind of stayed with me,” Jack said softly, eyes flicking down to Eric’s mouth and back up.

“Where’s Camilla?” Eric asked.

“She's in Tahiti on our honeymoon,” Jack answered. “We didn't get married.”

“Why not?” Eric asked, his heart fluttering with hope as he felt the warmth from Jack seep into his clothes.

“Because she needs to find her own life,” Jack said, inching closer to Eric. “And I…”

“You what?” Eric asked, “What do you want?”

“I want to kiss you,” Jack said. Eric nodded slightly and closed his eyes just as Jack’s lips softly pressed against his. It was everything he had imagined from their first almost kiss and more. As they stayed tangled together under the stars, their lips pressing and pulling at each other gently, Eric had to admit, maybe love was as magical as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! You can find me at [heresyourchecksir](http://heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Leave me a comment about what you think! Kudos are also greatly appreciated!!


End file.
